


Sometimes it works out

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Star Wars
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rey Ships It, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: The First Order is over, Kylo Ren is nowhere to be seen or found and General Leia Organa is searching for him. She wants him alive, he's her son after all.The Resistance is celebrating at a bar on a small planet Finn never heard about, but honestly who cares when Poe is laughing and joking with his pilot friends and being handsome and everything?





	

«Who are you ogling at?» Rey says beside him. Finn doesn't turn around, instead he keeps his eyes on Poe Dameron, who's talking with two other pilots at a table some feet away.

«No one» he says at last.

«Yeah, sure» he can hear the grin in her voice. «The bar is full, everyone's celebrating for the victory of the Resistance, yet you're staring at Poe for hours, come on, go and plant a big kiss on his mouth»

That makes Finn turn to look at her. «No way!»

«Yes way!» Rey argues. «Why not though? He feels the same, you know»

«What makes you think so?»

Rey gives him a bitchface. «The Force told me»

«Seriously Rey, come on» Finn groans.

She sighs, «I see him, when you're not looking, I see the way he looks at you, it's the same way Han looked at Leia and vice versa»

«I don't know, Rey...»

Finn steals another glance at Poe, who's now laughing at something one of his friends said. He then turns to Rey again, «I think I'll go to sleep instead» he says, «Where did you park the Falcon?»

«Some blocks north from here, it's not too far» she says giving him the keys, and looking a little disappointed, but Finn decides to ignore it. He takes the keys from her hand, says a little good night and he's out in the fresh air. He didn't quite get the name of the planet, but it's nice and homey.

He's about to turn the corner, when he hears his name being called. He turns around, finding Poe jogging to him.

«Hey» the pilot says when he's in front of him.

«Hi» Finn answers, giving himself a mental high five for sounding like a normal person, since the sight of Poe in his pilot uniform illuminated by the light of the two moons high in the sky is breathtaking.

Poe doesn't say anything more, he walks in his personal space and without warning, Finn feels a pair of lips gently pressed on his. The kiss ends too soon, and Finn opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them. He opens his mouth to say something, but Poe beats him to it.

«Rey told me» he says, eyes roaming on Finn's face. «And... She was right, you know, I liked you since forever»

«You...» Finn starts, but doesn't finish. So it was mutual, since the first day, and Finn can't believe it.

Poe shrugs, hands in his pockets. «Well, I've not been very subtle about it, or at least I thought I wasn't»

«I thought you had a flirty nature» Finn smiles.

«What? No» Poe chuckles, «I can assure you, I don't»

«So, uhm...» Poe says, after few seconds of them just staring at each other, «Rey said you were heading for the Falcon» the flirty smile appears, and Finn melts.

«Yeah, I was...» he trails off.

Finn feels Poe's fingers closing on his, and the pilot says, «Do you mind if I come with you?»

«Do you really need to ask?» Finn smiles, as they walk hand in hand.


End file.
